Ten Reasons
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: Hermione is patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts at night and she's running a little late which drives Draco crazy. In her absence he thinks of ten reasons why he should break up with her. DracoHermione. OneShot.


_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own **__**Harry Potter**__**! **__**It belongs to J. K. Rowling. **__**The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

This was absurd.

He could not believe he was doing this.

Who would ever guess that _the _Draco Malfoy would still be wake at 3:06AM waiting for Hermione Granger to get back from her night patrol as Head Girl of Hogwarts? She was already _three_ hours late. It's not as though he was _worried_ or anything. He was just extremely irritated that she, the top student in the school, couldn't manage to make it back _on time. _

'_Darn__. I should really just break up with her. I can think of so many reasons to just __stop putting up with her__. If I can think of ten reasons why we shouldn't be together before she gets back, I'll __dump her__.' _He negotiated with himself.

And thus, the list of ten reasons why Draco Malfoy should leave Hermione Granger came into being.

'_One: She probably isn't even fit enough to be with me. Honestly. What kind of __wisdom__ could she possess, if she couldn't even make it __back__ on time? I've already spent __**six **__hours__ here waiting for her to come back. __Six__. What if something happened to her? __M__e__rlin__, she's probably already gotten herself killed for all I know. __There are some serious beasts inside Hogwarts. Who says one of them didn't eat her or something? __The mother of my children can't be going around getting herself in trouble all the time, least of all __**killed**__. If __McGonagall__ says __you have to patrol for three hours__, you're supposed to return in __three __hours__. That's reason number one.' _

Draco thought to himself as he shifted in bed. He was suddenly very uncomfortable at the thought that she might not be coming back at all.

'_Two: The woman is definitely far too pretty for her own good. I can't even count the number of times I've been forced to deal with the perverts who seem to __**flock**__ towards her. The number of men who seem to find it appropriate to grope, touch, flirt and hit on her is really unnatural. And it's all because __**she **__finds it suitable to be so god damn good looking. I should really just find a homely woman to be with. At least then I wouldn't have to be so concerned with defending my territory. I thought my fan girls were bad. I can't even imagine what the other __boys __i__n __Gryffindor__ must be doing to her without me there. That's definitely reason number two.'_

He reasoned in his head as he rolled over onto his stomach (quite forcefully) and silently growled. The thought of another man touching his girl really irked him.

'_Three: She__'s a muggle-born__. __A __**muggle-born**__. Who __could__ even imagine__ a Malfoy__ having__** a muggle-born **__as a wife__? What an insane thought. Sure it makes her unique; I can hardly say that any other __muggle-born in the school is so smart or talented__. And yes, it does make her stand out; I can find her __shot up hand when she wants to answer a teacher's question __almost immediately in a crowd__ed room__. And yes, it is kind of a part of her identity. However, marrying such a woman is a highly Un-__Malfoy__ thing to do. Reason three.'_

Draco rationally thought. He suddenly threw back the covers of his bed, agitated that he hadn't seen her pretty features in a fairly long time.

'_Four: The girl really works too hard. I mean she spends almost all of her time at the __library__studying for exams weeks ahead__. She comes __back__ exhausted, too tired to do anything. She also goes __to help the professors__ frequently and performs her duties as a __Head Girl__ AND she __studies__ on weekends. I shouldn't be with someone who so voluntarily works themselves to the bone. __S__ometimes __s__he doesn't even have time to spend with me as a couple. It's not like I miss her or anything when she stays at the __library __for hours on end, I just find it... __unnatural and highly inconvenient. I think that's reason number four.' _

The Head Boy confirmed as he got out of bed. Draco didn't know why, but the thought of Hermione pushing herself too hard on this patrolling duty of hers and being affected negatively made him a bit restless.

'_Five: Who said an independent woman was attractive? It's crazy that she would actually __**hit **__me,__** HIT**__ me when I suggest that maybe she shouldn't __study so hard all the time__. Or that maybe I should go with her __when she patrols the corridors__ because some pervert may attack her. Or that maybe when I'm out __patrolling__ for a while, she should just lock herself inside __our Common Room __and wait for me to come back cause something could happen when I was gone. __Merlin!__ Troublesome woman. I still have bruises and scars thanks to her so called "independence". For sure that is reason number five.'_

Draco told himself as he left his room and stepped into the hallway. He was suddenly itching to move with the small hope that maybe for once, when she got back, she'd be dependent on him.

'_Six: She is so fragile; she needs to be protected at all times. __Dang__, I am amazed that I still have to __look out for her__, despite the fact that it is certainly annoying. No matter how many times she protests that she's __perfectly capable of taking care of herself__ and that she __doesn't need me__, I __**still **__need to __watch out for people who want to harm her__. I should probably be with a girl who can actually take care of herself, and not __Hermione.__ Her need to be protected is reason number six.'_

The young man thought as he quietly made his way down the hallway to the Common Room. The very idea that she was out there alone without him to watch over her made him walk just a little bit faster.

'_Seven: The woman has enough nerve to tease me! __**Me! **__A Malfoy__and the second best student in the school after her__. I should definitely be with a woman who has enough sense to respect me. I swear the number of times she has commented __on different stuff about me__ under her breath is enough to drive me up the wall! Reason number seven is her continuous obsession with making fun of me.'_

Draco decided as he stalked down the stairs. He had suddenly grown very irritable at the thought that she hadn't made one remark on his small little habits in over six hours.

'_Eight: Oh I've got a good one for eight. She. Is. Annoying. She is undeniably the most annoying person I have ever met. She is constantly fussing __about how I'm second best to her at school because I don't study__, never stopping with her insufferable chastising when I've done something stupid or reckless. She always tells me she loves me and she is always on my mind__. Malfoys'__ have better things to do than think about pretty little __brown__ haired __Head Girls__. Eight is without a doubt, her annoying tendencies.'_

The man confirmed as he walked into the Common Room and picked up the armchair that sat in the corner of the room. The very idea that he may never have to suffer through her little annoyances again made him grab the chair with a little more ardour than intended.

'_Nine: Her way of making her presence __**impossible **__to ignore, no matter how much I may want to. The girl is honestly the loudest woman imaginable (apart from __the Weaslette__, but she's __Blaise__'s problem). And with all the little things she does for me and everybody else, it makes her absence all the more noticeable. It's not even just what she does; it's the way she __**is**__. When I need to concentrate on something important, she just "happens" to walk by wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, swaying her hips seductively. Not to mention how her hair just "happens" to be over one shoulder reveal__ing__ her long, soft and highly kissable neck. How on earth am I supposed to focus with __**that**__? I need to be with a woman who is a little less distracting. That is reason number nine."_

Draco thought as he carried the piece of furniture in front of the Portrait Hole and set it down right next to it. He positioned himself comfortably and got prepared to wait. The thought of her... Erm... Distracting qualities managed to calm his nerves just a bit.

'_Ten:-'_

Well, Draco didn't think of a tenth reason because at that moment Hermione had walked in the door and he had immediately grabbed her wrist, pulled her into his lap and was currently kissing her fiercely.

His lips slanted over hers perfectly and he couldn't help the groan of satisfaction and relief that escaped his throat. He nipped at her bottom lip and impatiently waited for her to open her mouth to him. It had really been too long.

'_Merlin__, I've missed this.'_ He thought at the back of his mind as he continued to ravage her lips.

All too soon, Hermione pried her lips away from his and smiled brightly.

"Well, someone must have missed me?" She asked playfully, while Draco silently fumed at the loss of her lips.

Oh, no. There was no way she'd waste precious kissing time with her banter. He quickly grunted something like a response before capturing her lips again.

He slowly moved his way down to her beautiful neck and nuzzled into her shoulder. Lifting his head and looking at her face he realized she'd been gone for _too _long and he growled before burying his face in her shoulder once again. He muttered ruefully against her neck.

"No more patrolling without me."

Hermione forcefully yanked him away from her.

"What was that Malfoy!" she demanded.

The young man frowned "You heard me. No more patrolling the corridors at night without me."

He suddenly found himself sitting on the floor nursing a fresh bruise on his head, courtesy of his now furious girlfriend. He suddenly thought of a tenth reason.

"_Ten: Two words: Violent. Temper.'_

But even though Draco had thought of ten reasons for his list to leave her, he still found himself getting up and following the girl upstairs to his room

And as he lay there kissing her in bed, he couldn't recall the very first reason on his list.

And as he held her tightly to his chest as he fell asleep, he couldn't even remember why he'd begun the list in the first place.


End file.
